fantasyadventuresfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Nana2224
Présentation Bonjour Je suis Nana2224 , la créatrice de ce wikia , j'ai 17 ans , j'adore les mangas et les livres fantasys , je me connecte tous les jours , si vous voulez me parler , ne vous génez pas. La Fantasy Team ? La Fantasy Team est une équipe qui regroupe tous les personnages du Fantasy dans les histoires que j'ai écrite. Voici les membres de la Fantasy Team : - Gwendolyne Dujardin , une fille de 11 ans qui vit avec ses parents et ses quatre frères ainés , au début , elle est martyrisée par Marc , son grand frère , elle fait la connaissance de Juliette qui deviendra sa meilleure amie. - Benjamin de Réan/Kampbell , un garçon de 10 ans qui est le souffre-douleur de Ludovic , son frère adoptif parce que son père l'a choisi comme héritier et pas lui( Ludovic) - Georgie de Glacia , une fille de 11 ans qui tombe amoureuse de Joan , un garçon - Ludovic Missouri , un homme de 25 ans qui a connu le même sort que Georgie , à savoir tomber amoureux d'Aurore , une paysanne. - Laine Watson , un garçon de 12 ans qui a été assassiné par son voisin mais malgré tout , il continue de raconter son histoire , il revivra car son assassin a donné son sang. - Billy Nimrod , un homme de 18 ans qui s'oppose au régime de son amie Amanda par amour pour Chloé. - Joe Harvey , un garçon de 10 ans qui se lie d'amitié avec Ash , un serpent fêtard - Charlotte Kalamian , une fille de 9 ans qui se lie d'amitié avec Hélinore, une fée - Skye BlueBerry , une fille de 12 ans qui a pour devoir de garder des fleurs - Penny Forrestier , 11 ans une fille très amoureuse Autres Membres de la Fantasy Team Juliette Burke , 10 ans qui est la meilleure amie de Gwen Mandy Kampbell , 15 ans qui est la grande soeur de Ben Cissé Missouri , 21 ans qui est la soeur de Ludovic Lewis Watson , 11 ans qui est le frère cadet de Laine Annabelle Kitnor , 10 ans , demi-soeur de Charlotte Miles Star , 12 ans , l'amoureux de Skye Lyna Blackberry , 11 ans , la meilleure amie de Skye Jessica Whitney , 9 ans , l'amoureuse de Joe Chloé Midford , 17 ans , l'amoureuse de Billy Aurore Jewel , 24 ans , l'amoureuse de Ludovic David Owens , 11 ans , l'amoureux de Charlotte Ash , 1 an , le meilleur ami de Joe Couples On remarque que les membres de la Fantasy Team ont un amoureux/une amoureuse : Skye x Miles Joe x Jessica Billy x Chloé Charlotte x David Laine x Cindy Ludovic x Aurore Georgie x Joan Penny x Sammy Gwendolyne x Joel Benjamin x Sabrina La Team Adverse : City Earl C'est la team adverse et rivale de la Fantasy Team , elle est composée de : - Eugène Hawks ,9 ans , un inventeur - Jeremy Lancaster , 13 ans - Allison Pines , 22 ans - William Alakazam , 25 ans - Gracie Williams , 12 ans Pouvoirs Gwendolyne a le pouvoir des plantes , elle peut les contrôler à volonté Benjamin a le pouvoir du temps , il peut arrêter le temps Georgie a le pouvoir de la glace Ludovic a le pouvoir de la foudre Laine a le pouvoir de l'air Billy a le pouvoir de la terre Joe a le pouvoir du feu Charlotte a le pouvoir de la lumière Skye a le pouvoir de l'eau Penny a le pouvoir des étoiles Mes Personnages préférés Membres de la Fantasy Team Ludovic Missouri : c'est un garçon plein de bonté et pleine de compassion , il sait arranger la situation , néanmoins , il est sensible. Billy Nimrod : Une allégorie de l'enfance difficile , Billy est un garçon sensible et sérieux qui a un coté doux.Il sait se battre pour les gens qu'il aime. Skye Blueberry : une fille curieuse qui se pose beaucoup de questions mais qui est très gentille et aimable. Laine Watson: une allégorie de l'enfance brisée , Laine est mort assassiné , pourtant , son histoire n'est pas finie et il continue de raconter sa vie comme si elle continue. Penny Forrestier : une fille , amoureuse de plusieurs garçons qui profitent de sa naïveté , elle tombe amoureuse de Sammy. Gwendolyne Dujardin: une fille qui est souvent la victime des méchancetés de Marc , Gwen est très courageuse pour son âge. Georgie de Glacia : Georgie est quelqu'un que j'aime aussi car , elle s'ennuie de sa vie de princesse , elle veut autre chose et c'est sa rencontre avec Joan qui va tout bouleverser. Joe Harvey : Sans doute un personnage que j'adore parce Joe est un garçon gentil et altruiste qui se lie d'amitié avec un serpent , Joe est une allégorie de la bravoure , il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver les personnes qu'il aime au fond de son cœur. Benjamin De Réan : un garçon sensible qui est victime de la méchanceté de Ludovic son grand frère au fond , il est courageux et sait se défendre. Charlotte Kalamian: une fille qui se laisse jamais faire , elle est timide et gentille. Ash : stéréotype du meilleur ami Chansons La Fantasy Team : On écrit sur les murs de Kid Uniteds Thème de Gwendolyne : Tiesto Wasted Thème de Billy : Lana Del Rey Freak Thème de Georgie : Play that Song de Train Thème de Ludovic : Love me like you do d'Ellie Goulding Thème de Laine : Chanson douce japonaise Thème de Penny : Amarante Don't look back Thème de Skye : LP , lost on you Thème de Joe : City of the dead d'Eurielle Thème de Charlotte : Nobody'Home d'Avril Lavigne Thème de Benjamin : Talisco , your Wish Team Fantasia La team fantasia n'a rien à voir avec la fantasy team malgré que ce soit du même genre : le fantasy. elle est composée de : Jack , 15 ans Mary , 15 ans Gus , 14 ans Rose , 11 ans Bert , 16 ans Miles , 16 ans Suzy , 16 ans Perla , 17 ans Prunille , 13 ans Luke , 13 ans Purin , 10 ans Arnold , 19 ans